


say a little prayer for felix's ass

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery
Summary: Mercedes worries about Felix overexerting himself.for the prompt: Poor Felix is having to go from prompt to prompt, getting dicked down until he cries like every five minutes with no break from all us horny motherfuckers because everyone wants to see this twink get obliterated 20 times with slightly different variations. (No judgment, I am also guilty of this, but it's an undeniable truth.)What matters is that it's hard work to get fucked that much, and someone has to comfort him and make sure he doesn't dehydrate out there in between fills.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	say a little prayer for felix's ass

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i found the prompt too fun to resist doing a really quick fill. 
> 
> didn't want to clog up tags, but this is essentially some platonic aftercare. and while there's talk of sex stuff i don't think it's explicit enough to warrant a higher rating.

“Oh, Felix, you poor dear,” Mercedes says, flitting about the infirmary to grab any medicine that might be helpful, but most importantly to get him some water.

Felix, meanwhile, is lying face down on the bed that he collapsed onto moments prior, his grumbling response muffled by the sheets. Knowing Felix, it was probably something to do with him not needing Mercedes to patronise him.

“I know you’re in high demand, but you really should try to be more mindful of your limits,” Mercedes continues, carrying an armful of healing salves and nutritional supplements over to the bedside table. “Surely, no one would begrudge you a break or two.”

Felix snorts into the bed sheets.

“Well, even if they would, they shouldn’t.” Mercedes steps away from the bed to grab a glass of water. “And the same goes for you: needing rest from strenuous activities does not make you weak.”

Felix lifts his head just enough so that he’s no longer speaking directly into the bed. “Mercedes, don’t try to psychoanalyse me. I don’t have any self esteem issues tied up in how much dick I’ve been getting. I’m not Sylvain.”

Mercedes hums in either full or sarcastic agreement - it’s hard to tell with her sometimes - and brings the now filled glass of water over to Felix.

“Still,” she says as he pushes himself up off the bed just far enough to take the glass and drink from it without fear of choking, “you always push yourself too hard in everything you do.”

“I’m fine,” Felix replies. He takes the handful of vitamin supplements Mercedes gives him blindly, fully trusting that she wouldn’t give him more of those aphrodisiacs he keeps running into after lecturing him about needing to rest. “Also, it’s pretty presumptuous of you to think that I don’t want to take a break.”

“Oh! Yes, that was rather rude of me.” Mercedes reaches out to put a hand on Felix’s shoulder - partly in comfort and partly to fix his lopsided coat - but changes her mind, thinking that Felix might appreciate a few moments of not being touched or manhandled by someone. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Felix mutters into his water before taking another gulp of it. He opens his mouth to continue speaking, but before he can get a word out the infirmary door opens.

“Hey,” Ashe greets, poking his head into the room. “So another fill with you and Dimitri is incoming -”

Felix groans and falls back down onto the bed. Mercedes grabs the nearly empty glass of water from him before it can spill.

“He’ll be there in a second,” Mercedes says, waving at Ashe.

He waves at her in return, and then vacates the doorway as fast as he can.

Mercedes places her hand on Felix’s head, gently stroking his hair. In a testament to how tired he is, he doesn’t try to bat her hand away.

“I’ll ask Lysithea to make you that cake you like so you can have some of that afterwards,” Mercedes tells him.

“Thanks,” Felix says, once again muffled by the bed beneath him, before pushing off the bed, and walking out of the infirmary.

Mercedes offers a brief prayer that this fill will have Dimitri’s dick be a normal size for both of their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as i refreshed the page after posting my fill the prompt directly below was about dimitri fucking felix with a barbed cock that also knots and i screamed


End file.
